


When We First Spoke

by MercurialArchivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Written in half an hour, got the idea from tumblr, i might expand on this later, never edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialArchivist/pseuds/MercurialArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sentence spoken gives you the first impression, and a first impression is never quite forgotten. This summary is awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We First Spoke

It was a strange world, and it only got stranger by the day. It had only been a few years since the words had first appeared on people's skin, marking the first words they'd hear from their soulmate. At first, it had only been teenagers, and it had been put down to a strange fashion trend to get odd phrases tattooed onto their body.

A lot of people had gotten grounded as a direct result. Aziraphale laughed about it with Crowley when they heard, and the years passed as they always did, with the two of them continued as they always had, with good deeds and bad and, once the humans had realized what was happening, pity being thrown their way on the occasions when the topic came up (which wasn't all too often, really, and they had other things to be concerned about).

It happened to Aziraphale first, the words appearing on his arm, circling his bicep. He didn't notice for a while, as he didn't have much reason to take his shirt off all too often. When he did, he carefully read it twice, puzzling over why it was familiar.

"I _said_ , that one went down like a lead balloon."

He did his best to put it out of his mind, and didn't mention it to Crowley. After all, it wasn't like there was anything he could do, and with his memory failing him on the subject, Aziraphale had decided that it was probably someone he'd met long ago, and had since died.

It wasn't until a few months later that Crowley noticed the line appearing on his own arm, and a quick glance at it burned it into his mind. It brought up something in his mind, a long ago conversation, and something about a sword.

"I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?"

A few months later still, he broached the topic with the angel after they'd decided to get drunk again, to try it again. He tried to keep it subtle but, with neither of them being as drunk as he was hoping, Aziraphale caught on and immediately became sober.

"You have one too?" He asked, turning to look at him, he hand drifting up to his arm.

Crowley blinked before nodding, pulling up his sleeve a little, the line circling his forearm.

Their conversation went late, Crowley wracking his brain, trying to remember what the sword was about. He didn't remember for another week, after checking in on Adam and reflecting on the events of a few years ago. It hit him like the proverbial sack of bricks and the drive to the angel's bookshop was even more dangerously insane than usual.

The only words that leave his mouth as her burst through the door are, "The _sword_ , it was the sword, the one you gave away!"

The angel just stares at him for a moment before the penny drops, whereupon he promptly, but unhurriedly, closes the shop.

He doesn't open the door again for three days, and they do nothing but talk. The word ineffable is used frequently, if not always correctly.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the idea here: http://calicovirus.tumblr.com/post/84985927370/i-keep-seeing-those-first-words-your-soulmate
> 
> I had to write it because it's 4 AM and I can't sleep, so... Might as well do something.
> 
> Side note, I always figured these two as platonic soulmates, but... You can read it as romantic if you want.


End file.
